


Just so.

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [10]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Charlie can't write a poem for Neil that's just so Neil.





	Just so.

Half way through his poem he's writing for Neil, he's given up asking Knox what rhymes with this, that and the other. Not only is Knox no longer playing the game, but he's realised that he doesn't have to rhyme. It just has to be Neil. Reflect his personality, and inspire love. To show him how much Charlie loves him. It has to be, like Neil, clever, witty, charming. 

Charlie gives up after writing two lines. He stares at the blank page. No words coming to mind. It's too difficult to make the words like Neil. To make the poem just so.


End file.
